


we're broken people

by lafernette



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Boyf, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Michael Mell, HAHA THAST A TAG, IM SCREAMIGN, Larry is an asshole, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pansexual Character, Pinkberry, Questioning, Romantic Soulmates, Self-Harm, Short Chapters, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, TW: Self Harm, TW: Suicide, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, Tree Bros, Tree Climbing, Yikes, aLANA IS PURE, alana is also a savage, also jared is kind of an ass, bc i'm a terrible writer, boyf riends — Freeform, but only bc he lacks coping, haha FUCK, im a shitty writer, jared actually does care tho, ok ill stop, richjake, riends, very very gay, zoe is a fucking meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-04 02:30:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafernette/pseuds/lafernette
Summary: the soulmate au where whatever you write appears on your soulmate!!tree bros fkljadfdjskd i'm a garbage human being i k n o walso wow !! original title !!!should i even continue this im





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE trigger warning: ev and connor BOTH have suicide attempts right away so if that triggers you PLEASE read with caution.  
> stay safe my bebs  
> also PLEASE use they/them when referring to me it'll make me scream  
> check out my art w my frens on instagram @neonfernsparks it'll make. my. day.  
> if i mess up formatting or capitals lmk ok  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't even read the first two chapters they're so edgy like u can nto read them and still enjoy the story but the first two r gross p l e a s e what have i done

Evan gripped the tree branch a little tighter. _This is it._ He thought. _I let go and I stop being everyone’s problem._ Suddenly, he had a thought. He grabbed a pen out of his shirt pocket and shakily scribbled, “are you there?”. His tears dropped onto his arm, smudging the ink. He didn’t care. He at least wanted to say goodbye to his unknown soulmate before he was dead. Evan, scared of being rejected, had never written before. The thought of leaving his soulmate made him shiver. They could be anyone. With that thought, they quickly replied, “not for long.” Evan thought for a minute before writing down “me either”.

He let go.

~

Connor spun the razor blade around in his fingers. Was he really going to do this? End it all? It didn't seem to work the last time. "The coward's way out," his dad had said.

He got a message. From his soulmate. “are you there?”

His fingers traced the edge of the blade.

“not for long.”

~

A week later, almost everything was back to normal.

Almost.

Evan Hansen walked into school with a cast.

Connor Murphy walked into school with bandaged arms.

Two soulmates walked into school.


	2. let's blow this popsicle stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating so late my brain is dumb and kept telling me i shouldnt upload another chapter but i saw the 200 hits and 40 kudos and i was like shuututut up brain let me be happy *freeze ur brain music* so here i guess  
> also i didnt mean to make jared sm of an asshole but he has . a reason so imma write some angst about him later in the story

Evan held his arm, almost protectively, while being surrounded by his friends.

“What happened to your arm? Ya jerk off so much it finally broke?” Jared poked, staring down at his phone. Evan glared at Jared, but didn’t have the energy to say anything back.

He jumped when a voice interrupted his thoughts, “Come on, Jared. Ev’s had a rough week. You _know_ that he fell out of a tree.” Alana patted his back lovingly. Evan flinched at the unexpected contact.

Huh.

Alana’s usually not the physical type.

Zoe shot Jared a look that could probably terrify death himself.

“Yeah, Kleinman,” she half-joked. Alana and Zoe seemed like the perfect couple to Evan. The way that they supported each other, it almost seemed as if they could read minds. _Don’t be jealous, Evan._ He thought. _Just shut up and let them be a happy couple, goddamnit!_ He tried to distract himself, but his eyes travelled to Zoe’s arms. Covered in messages. Of course. He could even make out a fucking drawing of a heart, how-

Oh my god.

His soulmate. He got a message from his soulmate. He suddenly checked his arms for anything new. Hm. Nothing but faded notes from before…

“Alana, could I borrow a pen?”

“Why? Evan you know I hate when you guys always steal my pens and-”

“Please, I want to write to my soulmate.”

Alana gaped and narrowed her eyes at him. Slowly taking a pen from her messenger bag, she then gingerly placed it in his hand.

Even Jared paused his video game.

The whole group watched as Evan slowly wrote “are you okay?” on the inside of his arm. They didn’t ask for an explanation. After thinking for a moment, he then added: “i’m okay. i have a broken arm though. not that it matters. sorry, i didn’t want to make this about me… sorry.”

Zoe slammed her hand down on the table. “Dammit Evan!! You found your soulmate! I just want you to be happy and stop stressing yourself out!”

“I know. Sorr- I mean thank you, Zoe.”

~

Connor walked down the hall slowly. Watching and counting every step, trying to drown out the noisiness of the school. It wasn’t until around second period when he went to the bathroom to change his bandages. Leaving in the middle of class earned him some whispers, but he didn’t care.

Then, Connor Murphy discovered a message on his arm.

He smiled. Leaning over and taking a pen to his leg, Connor wrote “yes, i’m okay. i’m glad you are too. i just have some battle scars, don't worry :)” His smile fell when he realized he should probably ask the important question. “are you a boy?” he scrawled down before wrapping up his arms and heading back to class.

~

Lunchtime. Evan’s least favorite. So much noise. Too many people. Too little space. It was like his personal hell, but hey, at least he got to eat.

Taking a bite of his sandwich, he checked his arms for notes. Nothing. Damn.

_Unless…._

Evan peered down at his legs quickly and rolled up a pant leg.

“Somebody get a note back?” Zoe winked at him.

“H-How did you know?”

She booped his nose. “You’re all smiles.”

Evan blushed and wrote back, “i’m glad as well. yes, i’m a boy, what about you?” Evan had questioned his sexuality a bit before, but he decided he should focus on his mental health and not labels. Still, these were the questions he should ask.

Evan looked up, still smiling, and walked over to the main hall to drink from the water fountain.

There, he saw a certain surprised Connor Murphy. Staring at his cast. And Evan was staring at his bandages and-

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Hadn’t Connor been out of school too?

Must be a coincidence…. There’s no way…

“Hi, nice to meet you,” A firm handshake. “I’m Connor Murphy, and I’m your soulmate.”

~

“W-What? I’m sorry, uh, I-”

“You have the same notes as me.” Connor pointed to Evan’s pant leg, which was still rolled up.

“Oh my god.”

“Is that a good oh my god or bad…?” Connor asked quietly, his cockiness fading.

“G-good.” Evan quickly nodded and grabbed his hand without thinking. “Come on, you should meet my friends…w-well you already know one of them…” He trailed off.

~

“MY brother is YOUR soulmate??” Zoe giggled. “Damn Evan, well good luck with tha-hey!” A slapping noise, Zoe’s red shoulder, and a disapproving look from Alana.

“Congratulations, Ev!” Alana put her arm back around Zoe, who quickly pouted and swatted it away. Evan shifted his stance and scratched the back of his neck. He never really thought that he would meet his soulmate so quickly. He had only started seeing Connor as more than a classmate for less than ten minutes, yet he already felt so drawn to him. There was something about him-

Evan’s thoughts were yet again interrupted by a voice.

“GAAAAAAAAAAY.” Jared laughed a deep, throaty laugh and pointed at their linked hands jokingly.

_Fucking Jared. Acting like a child, as per usual. I didn’t even know we were still holding hands, good job Evan. Way to already make it awkward._

They let go at the same time and both tried to ignore the very audible whispers around them. Figures. You meet your soulmate and ten minutes later rumors start to spread. Evan could feel everyone’s eyes on him, and oh god, his face was getting hot and his hands clammy and his heart was racing faster and faster and his stomach worse and worse and Connor was staring too-

“Fuck off, Kleinman, are you fucking five?” Connor nearly stared a hole through Jared before grabbing Evan’s hand again. “Come on, let’s blow this popsicle stand.”

~

“W-where are you taking me?” Evan didn’t protest as Connor led him out of the cafeteria. Feeling Connor’s warm hand in his was already slowing his heart rate.

“I’m about to change your life…” He joked.

Through the back exit and down an alley. It wasn’t until they saw a green house when Evan started to get excited.

“Connor, it’s beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that was gay


	3. fyi

ill be deleting this later but it'll be v hard for me to publish the next chapter because i have a lot going on. camps,,, tournaments,,, yikes. wish me luck im gonna be supes tired. but ive been working hard on it so heres a sneak peek!

it was green. one of evan’s favorite colors.

“trees… connor, how did you know- i- um-”

“that’s all i knew about you, really. you were the boy with the beautiful teal eyes that liked trees…. and i was… a freak.”


	4. perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some gay buds hang out (really pure an only a lil bit of edge haha gj fern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i fucking!!!! cranked this out late at night so please enjoy  
> lmk if u want more texting style or no???  
> tw: a v short panic attack
> 
> IS THE INTENDED LOWERCASE OK?????? IF U DONT LIKE IT ILL CHANGE IT SORYR AAAA

 it was green. one of evan’s favorite colors.

“trees… connor, how did you know- i- um-”

“that’s all i knew about you, really. you were the boy with the beautiful teal eyes that liked trees…. and i was… a freak.”

“you think…? i- i mean, t-thank you, connor. i don’t think you’re a freak. i think you’re- you’re…..” evan trailed off.

“i’m what?” connor said with a hint of worry in his eyes.

“i don’t know. i’ve only really known you for such a short amount of time, and i already feel really close to you, connor.”

“the feeling is…"

connor's words were cut off by a quick greeting from the soft, warm lips of evan hansen.

*meanwhile in evan's mind*  _ aaAAAaa he looks so cute ok fuck it let's just go for it, don't even think about it _

"mutual."

two boys stood, hand in hand, in front of the hidden grove behind the school.

"d-do we have to go back anytime soon? sorry, i just really want to get to know you connor..."

"of course. i mean, i should know the favorite animal of the person i'm going to spend of my life with, right?"

evan beamed.

and there they sat. connor just listened to evan talk for hours. about anything. leaves, the types of trees he could see… connor was never crazy about plants, but hearing evan talk about it was almost like music. sure, evan had a stutter, but when he was talking about something he was really excited about? his voice sounded smooth, a little high-pitched, and almost sing-songy. whenever the topic started to change to trees, connor liked to sit back on his hands and just listen. evan was a little afraid of boring him, but he always reassured him that he liked just listening to him talk.

they did this every single day at lunchtime for a week.

and one day, evan said the wrong thing.

“some oak trees are massive. oh, one time i saw this huge one and i c-climbed it, and….” evan’s smile quickly fell.

“a-and…” his posture immediately followed suit.

“evan?! are you alright??”

“m-me? i’m gonna be fine," evan said with a small smile, wiping away a tear, "you don't have to worry about me..."

"evan. let me take care of you. please. can you breathe?" evan shook his head. "you're gonna be alright, ev… there's nothing to be afraid of. i'm here."

evan was shaking now. "connor… my heart's g-going real fast, i-"

"shh, breathe with me..." deep breath in. "out.."deep breath out.

connor held evan until he calmed down. evan was the only reason he was here.  _ it's my job to protect him now.  _

they didn't speak of it. evan was glad that connor knew his boundaries.

~

and so the five were at the murphys’ house. they met every saturday night, sometimes turning into everyone sleeping over. usually the hour was spent renaming the group chat, gathering snacks, and finding comfortable positions to sit in around the murphy living room (before they played cards against humanity). 

 

jk.cronch entered “insert name here”

jk.cronch: aye what’s up fuckers

glassesnsasses: hiii

thegoodmurphy: sup bitches

edgygay: greetings

ev.pine: hello!

glassesnsasses: why don’t you just talk to us 

glassesnsasses: like

glassesnsasses: u know

glassesnsasses: in real life

jk.cronch: it’s easier to eat this way, i don’t have to stop to talk. plus we have to name this chat.

thegoodmurphy: that’s a whole new level of lazy

jk.cronch: shut the fuck up zoe you’re juts bitter bc i beat you by ONE at cah last week and you KNOW it’s gonna happen again

_ thegoodmurphy has sent a file: wegotabadassmeme.jpg _

edgygay: oh my god

ev.pine: i leave for five minutes to use the bathroom and zoe has already sent a meme

edgygay: i can’t believe i’m related to you

glassesnsasses: whatta meme

_ thegoodmurphy: yupthat’smevine.mp4 _

edgygay: STOP

jk.cronch: vine is dead

thegoodmurphy: SHUT THE FUCK UP JARED

ev.pine: it’s best not to speak about vine around zoe

glassesnsasses: why are we dating @zoe

thegoodmurphy: :( rude

glassesnsasses: jk i love you

thegoodmurphy: ily2

jk.cronch: that’s rly gay

edgygay: did s omeone say

thegoodmurphy: we get it connor ur gay

ev.pine: omg!!! connor is gay!!! wow!! i ahd no idea!! 

edgygay: i came out to have a good time and i’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

glassesnsasses: you cAME OUT GET IT AHAHHA BECAUSE NONE OF US ARE STRAIGHT HAHAH

thegoodmurphy: tHe eLdErLy hAtE uS

jk.cronch: are you referring to _ the incident _

evpine: if she means when connor shouted “honestly who isn’t gay” in that mall and those old people were really angry @ us then yes

edgygay: it’s still a question i have today

evpine: i don’t think it helped that we were holding hands and i was wearing my bi pride beanie and you w your ten thousand gay hot topic pins but yeah

jk.cronch: that’s also rly gay

thegoodmurphy: maybe when i come out as pan i should throw pans at homophobic people. if they don’t take it well. and aim at the head. or hurl them into the sun.

glassesnsasses: i think that’s called murder

glassesnsasses: personally i enjoy doing rainbow makeup or baking rainbow food. what a great way to tell ur friends “im a raging lesbian”

evpine: relatable

edgygay: evan you’re not a lesbian

evpine: hm

evpine: debatable

edgygay: stop rhyming this isn’t a musical

evpine: also debatable

jk.cronch: is this how gay couples fight

evpine: shuththth up jared ur gay as fuck

glassesnsasses: but also single as fuck

jk.cronch: WOW RUDE

thegoodmurphy: guys

thegoodmurphy: here’s an idea: 

edgygay: oh i know u should change ur username

thegoodmurphy: i will if u pay for pizza

edgygay: ok but we’re getting domino’s. i'll order the usual pizzas

evpine: YES

glassesnsasses: get me a side salad and a fanta please

jk.cronch: cheesy bread and a diet coke?

_ thegoodmurphy has changed their name to yalikejazz _

yalikejazz: get me a sprite and jared can i steal some of ur bread

jk.cronch: sure

evpine: you know my order, con

edgygay: aight brb putting the order in

glassesnsasses: fun fact: there are more than 34 million ways to create a single domino's pizza.

evpine: woah

jk.cronch: damn

yalikejazz: just when you think she can't think of another fun fact, she strikes back

glassesnsasses: aw ily

yalikejazz: ily2 <3

jk.cronch: wE FUCKING GET IT UR A COUPLE

glassesnsasses: yikes

evpine: let's play cah while we wait for food

yalikejazz: WOO 

glassesnsasses: YEAH

jk.cronch: LEGGO

~

this was perfect.

 

even when the food was greasy, the cards were folded, and jared was falling asleep, this was perfect.

 

evan was never happier when his friends were around- and more importantly, connor around- this was all he ever wanted.

and that’s when evan started to realize that having a soulmate wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha wtf
> 
> also im sorry. i had to. let. them. kiss. my boys need it ok sorry ik it was kinda forced
> 
> also i aBSORB headcanons like a sponge so 90% of the hcs here aren't mine so uh if u recognize any lmk and i'll credit htem for sure
> 
> SHOULD ZOE CHANGE HER USERNAME BACK WHAT DO U GUYS THINK BAHAHBAH
> 
> i feel like people didn't like the last chapter as much and i can see why and im v sorry abt that :( hopefully this one is a lil better?


	5. taco tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two gays have a sleepover and talk to the boyf riends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikes. reading them again now, the first two chapters of this work are so edgy and gross im seriously considering deleting them

jk.cronch has entered “gay”

jk.cronch: some

jk.cronch: BODY

yalikejazz: ONEC TLOD ME 

yalikejazz: i hEEARD MY CALLIGN

glassesnsasses: JARED NO

edgygay: wtf its 3 am don’t you people like sleep

jk.cronch: memes called

yalikejazz: YEAH

jk.cronch: YEAH

evpine: connor wh go back to sleep

evpine: oops wrong chat sorry

glassesnsasses: THE FUCK

jk.cronch: ARE YOU GAYS HAVING A FUCKING SLEEPOVER

jk.cronch: i meant guys but i think its better this way

yalikejazz: outrageous and downright scandalous

yalikejazz: unbelievable why was i not invited

yalikejazz: evan?

glassesnsasses: uh

edgygay: he’s asleep

evpine: nO I’M NOT IM UNDER THE COVE RS CONNOR S L E E P

edgygay: goodnight gays

jk.cronch: night u fuckers

yalikejazz: nite memers

glassesnsasses: gnight!

~ nine hours ago ~

connor took a deep breath. he always got a little nervous before sleeping over at evan’s. of course, he was so excited that he wouldn’t stop smiling (which is rare), but he always got just a little tense. he couldn’t help being scared that he would mess something up- he already felt like going to his house and sleeping in his bed was an intrusion, he didn’t wanna come off as needy.

he packed a few more snacks into his backpack and hopped into winona, his old jet black car. it had been a gift from his dad and probably one of his most prized possessions. it had a silver trim and sitting in it made connor feel like some sort of movie star. as for the name, connor has always been a huge heathers fan and adores winona ryder.

before getting out of the car, he pulled out a little piece of clay he kept in a tiny container. he was always looking for new ways to control his emotions- cheesy, i know- and this week? it was clay. evan had bought him the nicest, softest clay and he couldn’t stop fidgeting with it.  _ i should thank him later. _

when he pulled up to the hansens’ driveway (which was luckily only about five minutes away from his house), he was quickly greeted by heidi.

"hi connor! come on in, he's in the kitchen. sorry it's a bit messy, i'm making your favorite! taco tuesday, am i right?" he gave her a quick thank you and stumbled through the narrow doorway. heidi had always been very supportive of evan and connor (and of evan’s sexuality). sometimes, connor even felt like she  _ wanted _ him and evan to be closer. he felt a little guilty for treating heidi like another mom- but sometimes, it was nice to come home to a warm welcome.  _ home was wherever evan was. _

"hi, connor...wanna go upstairs?” evan scratched the back of his neck and smiled.

“sure, ev… we’ll be back soon for dinner, ms. hansen!" connor called over his shoulder as he climbed up the stairs.

"no rush! and for the love of god, connor, call me heidi...." she quickly responded.

~

sometimes they just liked to text. even though they were right next to eachother, sometimes typing and simply enjoying the company was enough.

 

edgygay has entered “gay bois"

edgygay: HEY how are you guys

musichael: gay

jeremy.is.heere: good

jeremy.is.heere: goddamnit michael

musichael: shut up you love me

jeremy.is.heere: i do im sorry

edgygay: damn

evpine: two seconds in and y’all are already being gross

musichael: HA

jeremy.is.heere: SAYS YOU i would bet my life that you and connor are hanging out right now

edgygay: …

evpine: I Would Very Much Like To Be Excluded From This Narrative, One That I Never Asked To Be A Part Of

edgygay: ok should i say it

evpine: go ahead con i am supporting you from this side of the chat

edgygay: i’m saying it

edgygay: i would bet MY life that michael has drank a slurpee in the past 24 hours

jeremy.is.heere: oh there’s no doubt

musichael: aCTUALLY i had three so um

evpine: gasp

edgygay: i think that’s more sugar than a human should consume in 24 hours

jeremy.is.heere: well no shit sherlock michael knows that but of course, it doesn’t keep him from doing it

musichael: i’ve accepted the rolls. one time jeremy signed me up for a boot camp (and i agreed) but i ended up stealing all the “cheat day snacks” from the kitchen, crying in the bathroom, and calling him to pick me up but we ended up making out in the car so it was chill

evpine: tag urself im i’ve accepted the rolls

edgygay: im stealing the cheat day snacks

edgygay: why didnt u do the camp with him tho @jeremy

evpine: yeah you can do anything with the power of gay

jeremy.is.heere: bc i like never eat so i wanted to do the camp with him but michael said no becuase he was afraid i would like pass out

musichael: idk i eat my feelings, but when he has feelings he forgets to eat . i promise jeremy tries to be healthy but he has a crazy fast metabolism. when he does actually eat, it’s all junk food.

jeremy.is.heere: it’s a whole thing

evpine: yin and yang?

musichael: yes completely but also no not at all

edgygay: ic

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry the end is so abrupt but i'm afraid i have Writer's Block™ and another camp on monday so it'll be difficult to try to crank a chapter out just fyi! sorry :( i'll continue writing abt the boys later.


	6. taking it slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jared angst - sorry about the formatting my laptop broke :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh i am s o sorry for not updating my laptop broke i am not joking right now i wrote this on my phone
> 
> that's why it's so short :( but i'm TRYING aaa
> 
> if there's any ships u wanna suggest to put in the story comment em!! getting comments n stuff from you guys makes my day
> 
> also i've been busy :/ camps n birthdays n family stuff n drama n all that jazz - today's my birthday! aaa

connor only wrote notes to evan when he was bored, or if evan was feeling anxious. he didn't like to draw attention to himself- the last thing he needed was his parents noticing. he wasn’t ready for that yet.  
evan only wrote notes to connor when he needed help, or if connor wasn’t feeling so well mentally. he didn’t want to force connor out, especially because of his parents.  
that's why connor murphy was surprised to find a note from evan hansen on his upper left arm.  
“you know what i just noticed?”  
sometimes evan didn't feel like talking. sometimes connor didn't either, so he didn't ask.  
“yeah?”  
“jared”  
“what about him?”  
“he doesn't have any notes.”  
“he probably hasn't found his soulmate, ev”  
“but he hasn't even tried. and he's never talked about it”  
“we should talk to him first.”  
~  
evpine to jk.cronch → evpine: hey jared  
jk.cronch: what's poppin  
evpine: i wanna talk to you about something  
jk.cronch: yeah  
evpine: i wanted to ask you about your soulmate notes. can connor join this conversation?  
jk.cronch: what about my notes?  
evpine: you don't have any  
jk.cronch: wow it took you that long to notice and then you want to discuss it with your fucking boyfriend? instead of alone with your best friend? typical evan  
evpine: no no i didn't mean it like that sorry i just wanted to see if he could help and maybe you wanted another person’s advice i'm sorry  
evpine: i noticed before but i didn't say anything and it was selfish. i'm sorry, jared…  
jk.cronch: no it's okay evan i'm being an asshole. i don't really care if connor knows or not, he's important to you and if you need his support that's fine. i mean, we are friends.  
evpine: should we talk in the group chat…?  
jk.cronch: sure

jk.cronch has entered “three gay memes”  
jk.cronch: okay i have a lot of explaining to do  
evpine: take your time  
edgygay: are you sure i'm not intruding jared? if you don't want me to know that's 100% fine like  
jk.cronch: nah it's fine man  
jk.cronch: when i was really little i read all these books about soulmates and got really excited abt having one and i just thought it was like. the coolest shit bc humans are the only ones that have these right and i was tiny ok . and i wrote on my arm something really simple like “are you there?” when i was like five.  
jk.cronch: so i didn't get a response and ofc i was devastated and started crying to my parents and they were like they're probably just busy jared and i was like oh ok. and i completely misunderstood and started writing to them like every single year in my birthday and i never got a response. i think i looked forward to writing to them more than the actual birthday. i was just like any day now!! they're just busy!! i'll get a response soon . but i never did  
evpine: jared i'm so sorry. i should have asked  
edgygay: that really sucks jared i'm sorry  
jk.cronch: it's okay. not everyone marries their soulmate you know? and maybe i'll just fall in love with one of those people and even if i don't, i have you dorks  
evpine: aw  
edgygay: i appreciate this sm  
evpine: are you going to tell zoe and alana?  
jk.cronch: of course but i'm just taking it slow right now, you know?  
evpine: yeah.  
~

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yikess
> 
> anyway praise a healthy connor/jared relationship amirite
> 
> don't ask if i ship jared and evan- i honestly don't know bc i feel like jared needs to be a better friend for me to ship that, and so does evan. for now, jared's only jealous here bc they are Dating and jared is Not


	7. beeb beeb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zoe tells a story and boyfs are back and they are sleepy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here u go my laptop is still fuckin broken , they say it'll be like two weeks and i'm scared bc i think they'll wipe it and i have hard to find bootlegs on there so please pray for my baby

yalikejazz has entered “wh”  
yalikejazz: I MA FUCKING SVREAMIGN  
edgygay: what happened??  
evpine: are you okay??  
jk.cronch: i'm screaming too but internally  
yalikejazz: im oK JJUST  
yalikejazz: OK SO ME AND ALANA WERE IN THIS SWEET ASS CAFE BEING CUTE N GAY  
yalikejazz: and ofc even tho it's like 75 degrees out you know how alana gets about ice watering down the drink so she orders a Hot Ass Latte ok  
yalikejazz: and i get my basic ass iced tea   
jk.cronch: is this relevant to the story  
yalikejazz: SHHH ALANA NEVER LETS ME TELL STORIES IF I WANT TO INCLUDE DETAILS I WILL INCLUDE DETAILS  
yalikejazz: ok so we go outside w our drinks right and alana has her arm around me  
glassesnsasses: damn right  
yalikejazz: and this like creepy ass middle aged man keeps watching us from this bench in the park outside the coffee place  
edgygay: oh no  
yalikejazz: and i tell alana and she whispers “walk faster” and iM FUCKIFN TERRIFIED but i'm like “ok bb” and we start walkiing faster   
yalikejazz: and he gets up and starts FUCKIN RUNNING and alana's like biTcH tHe fUck and at this point we’re fuckin sprinting lookin like two gay ass idiots   
evpine: oh boy  
yalikejazz: and he catches up to us (i guess all those years of lazing around and pringles caught up to me) bc we’re Out Of Shape and he's like “i've been watching you-” and i'm like “oH we KNOW” and he kind of shifts awkwardly and alana snickers and he's like “-and i think you guys are pretty hot together” and that he wants to be in the middle of it and creepy shit like that and and alana fuckign goes  
yalikejazz: “you know what else is kinda hot?”  
jk.cronch: i kNOW WHATS COMIBG  
yalikejazz: and she threw her hot ass drink in his gross face and wE FUCKING RAN BUT WE WERE LAUGHING SO HARD  
edgygay: oH  
edgygay: OH MY GOD  
evpine: THOSE ARE MY BEST FRIENDS  
glassesnsasses: i have never had a prouder moment in my life  
jk.cronch: i love you guys thsi is great  
yalikejazz: oMg wE loVe yOu toOoOoOooOo  
glassesnsasses: love you too jared  
edgygay: jared said he loves us??? love u too tho  
evpine: love you too!  
glassesnsasses: are we on for movie night?  
evpine: yeah! connor’s on jiffy pop duty  
edgygay: oh thank god. i can get rid of all this popcorn  
jk.cronch: ??  
yalikejazz: connor accidentally ordered 12 boxes of jiffy pop. that's like, ten packages per box. 120 servings of popcorn.  
edgygay: in my defense, they don't always show how much you're ordering on amazon ok. it was on sale  
evpine: oh my goodness gracious me  
glassesnsasses: rt  
jk.cronch: rt  
edgygay: i don't think my parents know  
yalikejazz: where are you keeping it???  
edgygay: under my bed  
evpine: it smells like a movie theater in there  
evpine: it's quite nice actually it just makes me hungry at the most inconvenient times  
glassesnsasses: why don't you just bring it to school? kids love free food, especially popcorn  
edgygay: nnO MINE  
jk.cronch: welp more for us  
yalikejazz: anywaaaaaaaay  
yalikejazz: guess what's coming up  
evpine: the weekend!  
glassesnsasses: post summer heat  
jk.cronch: inevitable death  
edgygay: i know what you're doing zoe and i'm not giving in  
yalikejazz: oh dO you?? then what am i trying to say, connor?  
edgygay: z o e n o  
yalikejazz: MYYYY BIRTHDAYY  
yalikejazz: the twenty-second is nigh  
jk.cronch: nigh?  
glassesnsasses: i know i already have a gift and a date plan you're going to love dw babe  
evpine: happy early birthday?  
yalikejazz: @connor you know what i want   
edgygay: a life?  
yalikejazz: mature. but my sims need to glo up they're kinda sad and bland rn *cough new expansion packs cough*  
edgygay: no promises  
evpine: i know exactly what to get you  
yalikejazz: evan i don't need a life sized cowplant statue  
evpine: dammit.  
jk.cronch: ok i'm definitely going to have the best gift  
yalikejazz: jared n o i pray it won't be like last time  
jk.cronch: what?? what more could u want than a cup that says “everybody’s hot”???  
glassesnsasses: it also had the pansexual flag and a sizzling hot frying pan in the background   
edgygay: that's the worst thing i've ever heard  
evpine: oh my god  
~  
jeremy.is.heere has entered “baddest bitchez”  
jeremy.is.heere: GRT THE CHEE SY ONES  
jeremy.is.heere: wair wrong cjat   
yalikejazz: ???  
edgygay: i  
jk.cronch: wh  
musichael: he's really tired  
edgygay: why??  
musichael: he didn't sleep last night   
yalikejazz: why??  
musichael: …  
musichael: I Would Very Much Like To Be Excluded From This Narrative, One That I Never Asked To Be A Part Of  
jk.cronch: ;o  
yalikejazz: jared what does that even mean  
jk.cronch: its the sexy emoji  
edgygay: it DEFINITELY is not  
yalikejazz: @michael why are you even up?? it's like four am  
musichael: gotta take care of the sleepy boy  
musichael: why are YOU up is the real question  
jk.cronch: memes  
yalikejazz: memes  
edgygay: can't sleep  
jk.cronch: EYYYY  
yalikejazz: EYYYYY  
yalikejazz: this is why you're my best friend  
jk.cronch: thank u meme gods for sending down meme queen zoe murphy from the heavens,,, i am forever blessed by the memes  
yalikejazz: :)  
yalikejazz: @connor wanna hang out then  
edgygay: i'm not at home  
yalikejazz: evan’s, of course  
yalikejazz: wHY THE FUCK DO YOU NOT TELL ME THESE THINGS  
yalikejazz: anyway tell him i say hello from the meme queen  
jk.cronch: i say hello from the meme king  
edgygay: can't, he's also a Sleepy Boy  
edgygay: speaking of, where did michael go???  
musichael: sleepy boy is my top priority  
musichael: he's too sleepy  
jeremy.is.heere: thAYS ME  
jeremy.is.heere: sleppy bou  
jeremy.is.heere: now shutr up everhone  
jeremy.is.heere: pleade don't bee b beeb becapse im ,,, sleepp  
jk.cronch: ok we won't beeb beeb now go to bed jeremy  
jeremy.is.heere: oK  
musichael: dw i turned his phone off  
musichael: we should sleep too tho  
yalikejazz: night! alana is still asleep so i'll say goodnight in he r place  
edgygay: nite from me and sleepy evan  
jk.cronch: night m8s  
musichael: night / THANK GOD THEY STOPPED BEEBING -jeremy  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #stopbeebingforjeremy
> 
> let's try to make that a thing  
>  haha i'm also Sleepy bleh


	8. road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evan is sick, the rest of the bmc gang catches up with everyone, and alana n zoe have an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really appreciate that we're almost at 2000 hits and all the kudos!! thank you so much!!
> 
> inspired by this: https://jaredkleinmanisanerd.tumblr.com/post/160454269419/road-trip-au-made-with-the-help-of
> 
> anyway- please comment your opinions on this chapter especially- even if you're reading this and you barely comment. the reason why is: i like where this idea is going but i don't know how i'll manage writing about so many people in one space. maybe comment who you want on the trip? or should i just go with this? help me
> 
> OH maybe we can do like different cars take different routes but around the same places so it'll be like evan and connor and jared are doing x. meanwhile ten miles away rich and jake are doing x at y place. etc. how about that??? heLP

edgygay to evpine → edgygay: where were you at school today???

evpine: sick

edgygay: oH MY GOD 

evpine: connor

edgygay: OH MY GOD

evpine: connor calm down

edgygay: E V A N OH MY G OSD

evpine: connor pLeAsE

edgygay: ARE YIU OKYA

evpine: connor it's just a little cold

edgygay: SAY NO MOER IM COMINF OVER TONIGHT

evpine: connor no

edgygay: YOU NEED SOUP AND CUDDLES

evpine: i don't want to get you sick too

edgygay: evan you k n o w that i don't care abt getting sick

evpine: fair enough

evpine: get ready for some netflix though 

edgygay: what are we watching?? ill bring jiffy pop

evpine: the way he looks again?

edgygay: ok!

evpine: ily see you later 

edgygay: ily bye

~

yalikejazz has entered “main hoes”

yalikejazz: is evan sick??

yalikejazz: wait

yalikejazz added verytallpan and tiny.bi.guy to “main hoes”

verytallpan: sup

tiny.bi.guy: hi

jeremy.is.heere: oh hey!

musichael: hello

tiny.bi.guy: yo can i add brooke an chloe?

yalikejazz: sure

tiny.bi.guy added brookiecookie and chlo.fo.sho to “main hoes”

chlo.fo.sho: yo!

brookiecookie: hihi

glassesnsasses: aw we haven’t seen you guys in forever!!

chlo.fo.sho: alana!!! omg

brookiecookie: aaaaaAAaAaAa

musichael: my favorite lesbians!!!

yalikejazz: eXCUSE ME

glassesnsasses: rude

musichael: two of my four favorite lesbians!!

glassesnsasses: good

yalikejazz: you have been spared

evpine: hello friends

yalikejazz: eVAN

glassesnsasses: ARE YUO OKAY

evpine: i’m good but i’m tired

evpine: my nose is all stuffed

evpine: idk

musichael: pOOR BABY

evpine: sorry for not answering, jared and connor were over but apparently i feel asleep fifteen minutes into the movie, we’re all just kinda cuddling now bc i’m v cold

verytallpan: are you feeling ok??

evpine: ye just a little under the weather

brookiecookie: that settles it chloe and i are baking the lohst family’s famous brownies and we’re bringing you like, five batches

evpine: aw thank you

tiny.bi.guy: i am sending virtual chicken soup as we speak 

jeremy.is.heere: i have also just transferred some money into your account w that new app michael showed me

jeremy.is.heere: it’s labelled ‘for tea and chicken noodle soup’ so you get the idea

evpine: thank you guys so much :)

jk.cronch: i hate being the third wheel. i’m only here bc i need to nurse you back to health with my memetastic powers

evpine: understood

yalikejazz: wAIT WE NEED THE WHOLE SQUAD

yalikejazz added jenna.bo.benna and chris.canugget

jenna.bo.benna: ello

chris.canugget: hii

edgygay: wait i don’t think i’ve met you two

jenna.bo.benna: well i’m jenna and i’m dating chris

chris.canugget: i am the chris she speaks of and i’m dating jenna!

edgygay: cool cool i’m connor, dating evan

edgygay: what’s the story behind the nugget username

chris.canugget: oh well my last name is canigula and i couldnt come up with a username, but jenna suggested canuggets bc chicken nuggets are our favorite.

edgygay: ooo i appreciate chicken nuggets

edgygay:  well you already seem like a cool guy chris

chris.canugget: oh yeah About That

chris.canugget: i’m non-binary actually, it’s short for christine but i’m fine with either!

edgygay: oh shit dude i’m sorry

chris.canugget: dont worry bro s’all good

jk.cronch: wait is literally anyone here a cishet

jk.cronch: ooH LET’S DO A THING

jk.cronch: trans boy, questioning but probably gay

edgygay: cis boy, gay

evpine: cis boy, bi

chlo.fo.sho: trans girl, bi

brookiecookie: cis girl, gay

yalikejazz: cis girl, pan

glassesnsasses: cis girl, lesbian

jeremy.is.heere: demiboy, bi (he/they)

musichael: trans boy, gay

verytallpan: cis boy, pan

tiny.bi.guy: trans boy, bi

chris.canugget: n/b, pan (they/them, but i don't mind that much when someone uses she)

jenna.bo.benna: trans girl, probably homoflexible

jk.cronch: damn ok

evpine: good to know

_ jenna.bo.benna has changed their name to theyseemerolan _

glassesnsasses: i love it

jk.cronch: what a meme tbh

verytallpan: puns? not in my good christian household

tiny.bi.guy: jacqueline you are dating a man

verytallpan: right

verytallpan: wait that’s not my name

chlo.fo.sho: IRRELEVANT

yalikejazz: wait

yalikejazz: we all get a week off from school in like a couple days right

glassesnsasses: ye

chris.canugget: can confirm

yalikejazz: we should do something

yalikejazz: wE SHOULD GO ON A R O A D T R I P

yalikejazz: TOGETHER

brookiecookie: YASS

theyseemerolan: yess!!

edgygay: i don’t see why not

evpine: as long as we visit somewhere woodsy im down

tiny.bi.guy: woo!

jk.cronch: i’m in it for the memes

chlo.fo.sho: let’s go!!

jeremy.is.heere: when?? i’m excited

glassesnsasses: good idea!!!

musichael: flkasfjdsaksajfs YES

chris.canugget: WOOT

verytallpan: YEAHHH

~

glassesnsasses has changed the name of the chat to “road trip squad”

glassesnsasses: ok we have a plan listen up k i d s

glassesnsasses: this was difficult bc there’s an odd number, 13 of us but anyway

glassesnsasses: so

glassesnsasses: zoe n i are the planners/navigators. zoe will works the maps n apps n such and try to get us on the right roads while i plan what we’re doing, how much we’re spending, etc.

yalikejazz: damn right

yalikejazz: brooke and chloe are the DJs just bc they have the widest selection and knowledge of music (that everyone will like). michael is also technically a DJ b u t is also a snack person bc he has the best snacks from all around the frickin world.

brookiecookie: WOOT

chlo.fo.sho: wOo

musichael: yay!!

glassesnsasses: michael, rich, jeremy, and jared are all on snack duty. originally it was just michael and jared (rich and jeremy were freeloaders) but michael will be busy w DJing as well and jared refuses to share anything anyway. rich has a superpower for finding good salty food and jeremy has a superpower for finding good sweets so it just makes sense

tiny.bi.guy: sounds good!

jk.cronch: should i be offended or grateful

jeremy.is.heere: yeeyyeye

yalikejazz: connor and jake are the drivers. jake is a super good driver and never even comes close to an accident or ANYTHING and connor literally doesn’t sleep and drives somewhat fast without getting caught.

verytallpan: ok!

edgygay: thank u sister dearest

yalikejazz: shhhh

glassesnsasses: and jenna, evan, and christine are the Parents.

theyseemerolan: what does that mean

glassesnsasses: ok this sounds dumb bUT I PROMISE YOU IT’S AN IMPORTANT ROLE.

glassesnsasses: ok so you guys will make sure that everybody is ok bc jenna is definitely the mom friend and christine is a total parent and even tho evan isnt a dad friend hes vv good like,,, safety-wise. so like make sure everyone has sunscreen, bandaids, water…. that we have enough gas… that the driver isn’t falling asleep…. etc. y’all are responsible for entertainment pretty much, so bring some cards and board games and stuff like that. phone chargers, idk.

evpine: sounds cool!

chris.canugget: i’m down for whatever!

theyseemerolan: ooooo okay!

glassesnsasses: get!!! pumped!!! 

verytallpan: WOO

yalikejazz: yAy

chlo.fo.sho: woot!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the movie evan mentioned- the way he looks- is really cute n one of my faves. go check it out, it's on netflix
> 
> also- i'm thinking about starting covers on youtube (which'll be a lot of musical songs) would you guys dig that or nah
> 
> idk i kind of look like a burnt onion so  
> djlsafkakfjaslf
> 
> yo opinions on sincerely three tho??? i wanna hear y'alls (does that make sense idk I'm tired) bc i like the idea but maybe jared needs to be a better friend to evan, and connor needs to be a better friend to jared (evan isn't perfect tho, he doesn't treat jared that well either. i just think a lot of that is in response to how jared treats him). am i getting too deep for chapter notes? idk. actually, i don't care. i like talking on here and i hope you guys enjoy my lil notes too.


	9. surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squad squad squad!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so, ignore the last part of the last chapter. basically, as i explained before, i don't think i can handle so many characters at once :( sorry
> 
> i hope this is ok!
> 
> also,,,, guess who has a girlfriend now? this gay right here

_ yalikejazz has added edgygay, glassesnsasses, evpine, jk.cronch, jeremy.is.heere, and musichael to a new group chat _

_ yalikejazz named the group chat "SURPRISE" _

yalikejazz: hEY

jk.cronch: hi?

musichael: hullo!

jeremy.is.heere: yo

evpine: hi!

edgygay: what

glassesnsasses: ZOE AND I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU GUYS

glassesnsasses: so ik we've talked abt this like once but jeremy and michael, would you guys like to go on a trip with us next week?? like a road trip?? for old times sake ?

jeremy.is.heere: sure, we'd love to!!

musichael: of cOURSE!!

glassesnsasses: ev, con, and jare bear we already assumed you were coming

jk.cronch: alana it was one time i toLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THTA ANYMORE

edgygay: now this is a story i have to hear

jk.cronch: aLANA DONT

glassesnsasses: remember the time we brought jared to the candy store at the mall? (the one w the really bitchy employees, heather or some shit…?) yeah. big mistake.

evpine: oh god

yalikejazz: oH MY GOD I REMEMBER THIS i was there too

glassesnsasses: yeah. he spent like $200 and about $40 of that wnet towards a giant gummy bear.

jeremy.is.heere: "goodness gracious me" -michael, who can't type bc he insisted on making me a sandwich

jk.cronch: alana p l e a s e

glassesnsasses: and so all this fuckin sugar was in his backpack right. and he sets it down on the floor at my house, but i didn't see him do it

glassesnsasses: little did he know

edgygay: oh boy

glassesnsasses: he placed his backpack directly next to the heater

evpine: oH

jeremy.is.heere: "bad boy jARE D NO" -michael

glassesnsasses: and this six pound gummy bear just fuckin melts all in his bag. and it wasn't until an hour later when jared caved and went to grab a snickers

jk.cronch: which is my favorite by the way >:( so it was the most disappointing

glassesnsasses: and everything was a sticky gooey mess

edgygay: amazing

jk.cronch: my sketchbook was in there too!!

glassesnsasses: and that's how jared kleinman ruined a backpack

glassesnsasses: also zoe did u just write 'for the memes' on your fuccufckicnaksknin arm im literally right here

yalikejazz: ;)

glassesnsasses: stop

yalikejazz: :o

glassesnsasses: jk ily

yalikejazz: :)

jk.cronch: why ru guys so fucking married

edgygay: tag urself i'm jared

evpine: i'm :o

musichael: i'm jk ily

jeremy.is.heere: i'm ;)

musichael: oH MY GOD DO YOU JNOW WHTA I JSUT THOUGHT ONF 

jeremy.is.heere: WHJAT

musichael: ,,, nO HOMO

jeremy.is.heere: SAFKLSJ

jk.cronch: honestly same

jk.cronch: idk what you guys are talking about but same

evpine: ??

yalikejazz: wh

edgygay: i

musichael: STORYTIME

musichael: mother michael has a story gather round children

evpine: ok!

jk.cronch: tag urself im mother michael

edgygay: i'm gather round children

yalikejazz:  **_NOT EVERYTHING IS A TAG YOURSELF_ **

jk.cronch: anything can be a tag yourself if you want it to be

musichael: SHHHH im telling a stoRY

musichael: wait

musichael: jeremy can i tell the story this time

jeremy.is.heere: sure

musichael: YAY ok so basically jeremy and i didnt ever kiss until after we found out we were soulmates

jeremy.is.heere: *finger guns*

musichael: bc we were both like AAAAA like super happy and excited but still AAA and it was like aaaAAAAaAAaaaAA

jk.cronch: this is a really good story

jeremy.is.heere: shhhh

musichael: and one day i was like IM SO GAY I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE and i was about to ask him about it and then he leaned in and i was like lkKDLSJFDSJF;SA

jk.cronch: "im so gay i cant take this anymore" same

edgygay: same

evpine: actually? those were my thoughts exactly tho

edgyday: aw

musichael: this is my gay storytime

musichael: excuse u

musichael: anyway

musichael: so right after we kissed i didnt know what to do so i panicked and whispered in his ear "that was really fuckin gay"

jeremy.is.heere: and he fuckinf SPRINTS away before i can say anything 

jeremy.is.heere: and an hour later i find a message on my arm and it just says

jeremy.is.heere: "no homo"

musichael: and it was like a running joke like he would leave flowers at my house and the card would say "no homo"

glassesnsasses: honestly goals

jeremy.is.heere: our wedding vows will just be "no homo"

musichael: oH

musichael: LFK;ASG

yalikejazz: you alright there buddy boy

jeremy.is.heere: he said "I NEED A SECOND"

evpine: ok!

jeremy.is.heere: he is on the floor

edgygay: well

musichael: I AM WHEEZIGF.

glassesnsasses: oh my

musichael: JEREMY HEERE.

jeremy.is.heere: hi!

musichael: DID YOU JUST IMPLY THTA WE ARE GETTIGN MARRIED

evpine: oh my gosh

jeremy.is.heere: i think so?

musichael: SCEMAINGS LKDFKLSJINTFDS SGSE

jk.cronch: Y’ALL ARE SO FUCKING MARRIED

edgygay: omg

yalikejazz: this is really cute

evpine: ...michael?

glassesnsasses: helloooo ? michael ?

jeremy.is.heere: he sprung up, held a finger up and said “i ought to wire my mum” in a perfect british accent and sprinted away

glassesnsasses: god bless michael mell honestly

yalikejazz: rt

evpine: rt

edgygay: rt

jk.cronch: rt

jeremy.is.heere: stop trying to steal my michael i’ve already claimed him

musichael: I DSJU 

jeremy.is.heere: aaaand he’s back on the floor

musichael: “MY MICHAEL”

evpine: oh my gosh

jeremy.is.heere: he’s back on the phone with his mom

yalikejazz: saying what?

jeremy.is.heere: “nO mom i am NOT high i hAve a jeREMY”

glassesnsasses: again, goals

jk.cronch: tag yourself i’m “nO mom”

edgygay: i’m “i am NOT high”

evpine: “i hAve a jeREMY”

yalikejazz: EVAN NOT YOU TOO

yalikejazz: NO MORE TAGGING YOURSELVES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> michael and jeremy r so m a r r i e d
> 
> as always, comments make my day :) thanks for the ideas on the last chapter and hope i'll get even more! they just make my entire day and i love reading them. thanks :) we've hit some other numbers too. 2000 hits, 200 kudos.... aaa!! so happy!!


	10. edna mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh LORD I'm so sorry i haven't added any chapters really things have been crazy (ey reference) but seriously ack flaked;fsds a lot of things have happened like w school and then one of my friends committed suicide and things haven't been that great lately so i'm hoping y'all will understand <3
> 
> also um its really short but like I'm trying ,,, this is what i could crank out, I'm really sorry : (
> 
> ey btw u can call me laf or fern or laffy ok? cool
> 
> its still they/them as well woot
> 
> HEY REMEMBER WHEN I USED TO WRITE THINGS OTHER THAN TEXTS THO LOOK AT THIS RU P R O U D

jeremy.is.heere has entered "road trip gays"

jeremy.is.heere: sooooo

jeremy.is.heere: how is this gonna work

yalikejazz: hm what do you mean

jeremy.is.heere: like where are we going and how and stuff

yalikejazz: oh well my dad has an old rv so we were planning on taking that

edgygay: i'm gonna miss the love of my life ,,,

evpine: i'm right here

edgygay: ** the second love of my life,,,, winona,,,,

musichael: as in ryder? i love that woman

glassesnsasses: yes, it's the name of his stupid car

edgygay: winona is not stupid ok fucking fight me

jk.cronch: "fucking fight me" u sound like a ten year old fangirl

edgygay: jared u can meet me in the pit

evpine: my edgy boyfriend, everyone

glassesnsasses: GUYS

glassesnsasses: anyway

glassesnsasses: ooh jeremy n michael do u guys want to come to our pizza sunday

jeremy.is.heere: what's that

musichael: sounds festive

yalikejazz: basically we have pizza and play cards against humanity but i sneak off to play the sims

edgygay: jared falls asleep

jk.cronch: connor and evan are gay

evpine: and alana tries to get us to play the game correctly bc we Never Do

jeremy.is.heere: wow do u guys always do that

edgygay: do what

musichael: finish eachother’s…

musichael: …

musichael: jeremy thats ur cue

jeremy.is.heere: wait what

musichael: shh it’s irrelevant now

jeremy.is.heere: ok

musichael: i never look back darling, it distracts from the now

evpine: are you quoting edna mode from the incredibles

musichael: shhhh

edgygay: u disney f u c k e r

jeremy.is.heere: who’s edna mode ?

musichael: OH MY GODDD

yalikejazz: good job jeremy

musichael: FLAKDJFSA;

glassesnsasses: jeremy prepare for a breakup

jeremy.is.heere: wHat

musichael: we TALKED about this she designs the costumes and stuff ? ?  ??? for the incredibles ? ? ?? ? 

jeremy.is.heere: oH YEAH SORRY

glassesnsasses: jeremy, i dont know if i can be friends with somebody who doesn’t know who edna mode is

_ glassesnsasses has left the chat _

jeremy.is.heere: WHAT

_ yalikejazz added glassesnsasses to the chat _

yalikejazz: be nice

glassesnsasses: fiNe

~

jeremy.is.heere: we’re heere

jeremy.is.heere: get it

jeremy.is.heere: ….

jeremy.is.heere: no?

jeremy.is.heere: i hate myself

yalikejazz: yes hello sorry we were in a very intense round of mao

yalikejazz: i gave jared seventeen “please play correctly”s and he couldn’t figure out why so he flipped over the table

yalikejazz: and it hit evan and now connor is going “FUCKING TRY ME KLEINMAN” and jared tried to get some ice for evan and connor was like “DONT F U C K I N G TOUCH HIM BITCH” and now i’m just hearing “IT WAS A T A B L E JARED” and alana just stood by with some popcorn

musichael: great story now fucking open the door it’s like 103 outside

yalikejazz: oK JESUS

~

michael stepped inside the murphys’ house, past a smiling zoe.

“hey guys!” she hugged both of them. “man, it’s been forever! how are you guys? wait, let’s go see the rest of the gang…”

“they’re here!!” zoe shouted into the kitchen

“no, i’m heere, he’s mell.” jeremy quickly added.

zoe laughed and said, “i think you’ve been spending too much time with your dad, jerm.”

“michael! jeremy!” alana gave strong hugs. “how are you guys?”

they murmured “good”s and “fine”s. after greeting the other three boys, they finally sat down.

jared took a sip of his dr pepper. “sooooo….” he said, narrowing his eyes, “what’s up with you guys?”   
“what do you mean?” michael asked.

“you guys are acting… shady.”

“yeah, actually you have been a little quiet…” connor chimed in.

“okay, there actually is something we want to tell you guys….”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...,M M SORRY FOR THE C L I F F H A N G E R LIKE TBH I JUST GOT LAZY BUT IM TRYING HEERE OK (AHHAFDKALSJ)  
> tell me if u like regular non texting stuff tho ? ? ?? i feel like w doing all texts i got lazy but now its like r e a l shit and idk its kinda gross and bad tho so idk dlfkjafadks;fafk
> 
> ps alana, evan, and michael are disney hoes pass it on


End file.
